


Devil May(Cation)

by TuonelianTerror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Vacations, Who thought it was a good idea to let these two idiots travel the world together?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuonelianTerror/pseuds/TuonelianTerror
Summary: The two brothers had been fighting in hell for so long now. Dante decided it's time for a vacation and decides to show Vergil the beauty in humanity. Maybe, just maybe he can change his mind.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

"You stink, Vergil, you should take a bath." 

 

Dante wore a smirk, one Vergil would love to cut right off of him. Instead, he glared at the shaggy haired devil hunter leaning on his side. Vergil tried to scoot away from him as they took a breather behind a rock. "Then don't sit so close to me. It isn't like you're smelling like flowers yourself, brother."

 

Saying the word brother like a curse, with ice. 

 

"But you're warm."

 

"But you stink."

 

Vergil only stared, when Dante crashed onto his lap. "Gross, stinky brother." he muttered, sticking out his tongue, tasting the blood on his face. "Get off me." Vergil snapped, ready to grasp Dante's hair and rip him away, when instead, he saw Dante with his eyes closed serenely, breathing slowly. 

 

"...like blood, death and baadd b. o." he muttered. 

 

"Like you aren't the same, brother." Vergil said, a light smirk coming across his lips. 

 

Death was all over, blood, corpses, sweat, it wasn't a nice concoction of odors in where there was no water nor anything to wash with. Burnt leather and sun, and whatever the hell they stepped in, it wasn't a luxurious place here in the underground. 

 

But, they were together at least. 

 

As if that amounted for anything. 

 

"Rest if you'd like. If not for a few moments..." Vergil said lightly, as he looked down at Dante. Even though Dante was covered in blood, some wet and some dried, coloring his hair, and his beard red, he followed the splatter that made a trail down to his chest hair, coloring that almost as red as his coat, he was still so utterly adorable.

 

He looked at his hand, calloused from cradling Yamato so delicately, from his frequent movements, gripping and killing, and the dried blood on his gloves, his fingers and under his nails. 

 

On his face.

 

His coat, pants, everywhere. 

 

He couldn't wait to leave. 

 

"Dante.." he said, his voice dry with exertion. It isn't like they had water or nutrients down here. And all his yelling strategic orders and calling out for his brother made his throat ache. "Hmm...yeah?" Dante muttered. He was comfortable, why was Vergil trying to talk to him? 

 

"Don't fall asleep. We can't afford it." Vergil said. "Uh...aren't you gonna watch over me?" Dante's voice was tired, yet sleep relaxed. It was almost tender, had they not realized the situation they were in.

 

In hell.

 

Enemies everywhere. 

 

The smell of death and the smell of the sons of Sparda everywhere. 

 

"Dante, for the love of-" Vergil began, but stopped when he saw Dante looking up at him lovingly. "You promised, ya know." he said with a wink. His stupid smile sending shivers down Vergil's spine.

 

"So I did.." he said to himself, looking into the distance.

 

"Remember, when we were children? I fell and scrapped my knee. Before I knew we could heal quickly, I cried my eyes out. You put your prized handkerchief over it and wiped all my blood away. Then you kissed it all better."

 

"You wiped all my blood and tears away, Verge." he added, his voice breathless in his tired relaxation,"you promised you always would." 

 

A smile. 

 

Dante closed his eyes, a smile of remembrance on his face. 

 

Vergil looked down at him and wiped some blood off Dante's face with his sleeve. 

 

Dante's face then turned into a worried frown. "Verge...you love that coat...why did you do that?" he asked. His intense stare caused Vergil to look away. "I-it's not like there isn't blood everywhere. What's one more stain? Besides, I must admit. I like your facial hair and there was too much blood on it. I can't touch it." 

 

"Hmmm..." Dante let out a small groan and moved his face towards his brother, as Vergil's fingers brushed his hair tenderly. "And I was thinking of shaving when we got back.." 

 

"Don't you dare!" Vergil all but shouted, grasping Dante's chin. 

 

Dante let out a small chuckle. "Alright, whatever you want, bro. If you wanna touch my hair, you can." A smile brushed against Vergil's lips, and he leaned against the rock, touching Dante's beard slowly. _"You're so beautiful, brother.."_ he whispered, making sure Dante couldn't hear him.

 

Yes, Dante was beautiful. 

 

They haven't seen each other in 24 years prior. Before him, he was a lovely 19 year old, his boyish looks and toned, topless body writhed against the walls as they fought on top of the Temen-Ni-Gru. Now, he's a masculine, sexy man of 43, his muscles have grown larger, his skin filled with hair _(that Vergil couldn't wait to run his hands through)._

 

He remembered being shocked upon seeing him. His hair so long and shaggy, cradling his face that was covered in hair and that weathered skin...his clothes were darker, representing the age, the years that went by between them. 

 

Never had he been so handsome. Vergil nearly licked his lips at the sight. 

 

Vergil could finally admit to himself that he had desired Dante since...but he never followed through. He didn't know how Dante would react. He'd probably push him away, never speak to him again. 

 

That and it wasn't like Vergil was planning on leaving Temen-Ni-Gru alive anyway...

 

But now...

 

No, he couldn't. 

 

Yet now, Dante lay in his lap, eyes closed in contentment, his breath slow and steady, as if he's nearly asleep. Vergil was on guard, like he always has, like he always will. 

 

"Can we go, Verge?" he asked, after a few minutes. "Hmm?" Vergil asked, when his attention was brought back to Dante. 

 

He had been staring into the distance, looking out for demons, idly stroking the hair on Dante's cheek. 

 

"Go where? Where can we go, Dante?" he asked. Dante moaned in contemplation. "Let's go somewhere. A little vacation...just you and me." 

 

He lay his hand on Vergil's, not realizing that by doing so, he stopped Vergil from stroking him. 

 

_"Just you and me.."_ it made all the hairs on Vergil's neck stick up. 

 

"Aren't we already on vacation together?" he asked, trying to play it cool, trying to make it look like Dante's words hadn't affected him. 

 

"Nah." Dante groaned,"this ain't vacation. Vacation is us in sandals and swimsuits, splashing water on each other, not the blood of our enemies." 

 

A smile came across Vergil's lips. But it quickly faded when Dante left from his lap. "I think we deserve one anyway. You, in particular, for putting up with my shit. And I suppose me-"

 

"For dealing with mine." Vergil finished for him, causing Dante to flash a huge grin. 

 

The two men were silent, rising up from the blood soaked ground, staring into the distance. It was a quiet reprieve, no sign of enemies nor demons, nothing from the eye could see. "So...what's next?" Dante asked, but he quickly yelled,"Vergil, wait!", as his brother began walking forward. "Where are we gonna go, Verge?" Vergil ignored him. Dante kept jogging behind him, trying to get his attention. Vergil ignored him again. "Hey, hey, Verge, hey, bro.." 

 

"Vergil!" he yelled, his voice screeching so loud, it caused the older to cringe and stop.

 

"You keep screaming like that, and I'll need a vacation from you." he groaned, rolling his eyes, as he turned around to look at his exasperated brother. "You wouldn't. You couldn't if you tried. We're stuck here together." Dante said with a grin. "Much to my chagrin, my sweet brother." Vergil said. Dante blew a kiss at him and stuck out his tongue. 

 

"You're stuck with me, my darling big brother." he sing-songed, nearly breaking into a dance, if not for the look upon Vergil's face. 

 

"You forget, I have Yamato." he said, his voice cold like a winter's blizzard. 

 

"Which...I suppose you could have used at any minute to get away from me." Dante countered. Then he smirked. "But ya didn't!" 

 

"I didn't..." Vergil said, taking out Yamato, causing Dante to look at him in worry. "Vergil..what are you doing?" 

 

There was a sudden panic in Dante's posture, his voice. "Seriously. What the hell are you doing?" he muttered. Vergil wasn't listening, nor was he responding. He looked at Yamato tenderly. Then, he turned back to Dante. 

 

"You said you wanted a vacation. So take one." he finally said. 

 

He approached Dante slowly, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "We've all the time in the world, dear brother. All the places in the world, dear brother. So choose, where do you want to go?" 

 

"What...what the hell..?" he muttered. It wasn't like he was being serious about their vacation, it was just a light-hearted joke. A jab. He really didn't think Vergil would follow through. As such, the man was unpredictable and full of surprises. 

 

"Heh.." Dante chuckled, yet loving how close Vergil was pulling him flush against his body. Despite the blood, the stench, the hot leather and all the...yuck, Vergil was warm...almost tender.  "Well, you're sure full of surprises, brother." he breathed against him. 

 

"I suppose i am." Vergil chuckled, pulling Dante closer. He had one arm around Dante's waist, and the other, holding Yamato. Dante curled against his brother's side, a sigh against his lips. Vergil flinched at the feel of Dante's facial hair against his neck, cheek and jaw. 

 

"Can we go to Las Vegas?" Dante asked, pulling back to look into his brother's eyes. Vergil looked right back at him. "Las Vegas? Why there?" 

 

"Hmm...I dunno. Sin City, they call it. Gambling, and partying with all the babes...the city that never sleeps." Dante said with a smirk. "Isn't that New York?" Vergil asked. "Yeah, they say it there, too." Dante replied. 

 

There was a silence between the two again, and Vergil smirked again, looking at his brother who was glued to his side. His heart soared. "Alright. Las Vegas it is." "I can't wait to put a twenty into a dancer's g-string." Dante muttered against his neck.

 

"Dante.." 

 

"What?"

 

"That's not enough, give a girl a little credit. I'll give you a fifty." 

 

"You trying to take her to bed or something?"

 

"Just being generous." 

 

"Yeah well, maybe I'm jealous." 

 

Vergil froze. 

 

Dante caught his bluff and burst out laughing. "Bad brother, bad bad brother." "Oh shut up, Dante." Vergil said, rolling his eyes. He then looked at Yamato, cuddled Dante closer, and ripped through the fabric of space. "Onwards." "Viva Las Vegasss." Dante sang, clinging to Vergil as they walked through. 

 

"Hey, Verge, how about you carry me princess style next time?"


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are out of hell, and fall right into the real world. Las Vegas. Too many humans, it's overwhelming. But they'll survive, they always do.

Chapter Two: Viva Las Vegas

The city was bustling. The City That Never Sleeps. A fitting name. 

The air was dry and hot, the middle of summer, July 24th, to be exact. And the strip was full of people. Daytime, the weather was nearly over one hundred Fahrenheit. The sidewalks were full of people; Elvis impersonators and tourists alike. Some food trucks with pizza, popcorn and halal meat, and some with balloons and light-up swords. 

And in front of the grand Caesars Casino? 

The sound of car horns blaring that nearly broke the sound barrier. 

A large group gathered in the front of Caesars, people questioning, pointing and looking confused as a torrent of blood and two figures also drenched in blood crashed to the ground. The people around them were screaming and yelping, jumping in the air at the blood, and then screamed again when one of the figures rose up from the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the hell.." 

"Finally...you get off me.." 

Dante had been laying on top of Vergil, Vergil had taken the brunt of Dante's fall since going through the portal with Yamato. The portal from hell...and they were in...

They suddenly became aware of all the eyes on them. 

Along with the shrieks and screams. 

"Oh my god..." Dante said, a jolt of fright rushing down his body. "Dante.." Vergil whispered in exclaim. He, too, must have been frightened. 

"Alright, alright, what's the problem here?" a voice called out, dispersing all the people in front of the two. Four police officers stood in front of the brothers, and they looked them up and down. 

They looked like shit.

Ripped clothes, hair long and unkempt. The scent of death, of sweat and hot leather. Of body odor and decay and dirt. They were covered in blood, stained on their clothes, on their skin and hair. Under their nails, even on their teeth. 

"Oh." the lead cop said, looking at the two. 

"Uh..." Dante said, sheepishly running his hand through his hair. The hair that hasn't been washed in weeks. The hair that as he scratched, watched as dandruff, blood and whatever-the-hell else fell out, along with a cringe from him. Lifting his arms, he could smell his horrible body odor and groaned. 

Vergil was frozen to the ground, his eyes shifting, as if looking for an exit. 

They held their guns out at the two, when Dante shouted, "Wait, wait! We don't have to resort to this. Look, we've been through a lot, and we're really just looking for a place to relax." Then he looked around. "Damn, we're really in Las Vegas...the Yamato worked!"

The Yamato, that Vergil was currently reaching for. 

"The what? Alright, keep your hands where we can see them!" the cop yelled, when suddenly, Vergil rose up, grabbed Dante, and quickly teleported away. 

Before gunshots could fly through, where the two formerly stood. The gunshots caused the crowd to scream and disperse, while the officers could only look on in confusion. "What in the hell was that?" they asked, when a business card was left in the bloody ground. One of the officers picked it up and looked at it. "Devil May Cry..?" he asked, reading the business name on the card, "What the hell is that...?" 

The two teleported, and ended up in a fountain. 

When they rose up from the water, they were pleased to see that there wasn't a crowd around them. Vergil took a deep breath-one that looked like he had been holding for a long time, and looked at Dante as he held himself afloat. Dante looked back at him, and then behind him at the large building behind him. "The Bellagio.." he muttered, "hey, isn't the place with the....dancing...waters...oh no.."

When the dancing waters suddenly began.

A light show, despite it being the day, and Vergil was suddenly splashed with a torrent of water, causing him to gurgle and choke. "Vergil!" Dante yelled in worry. Vergil shook the water out of his hair like a dog and began to swim towards Dante, when he was caught in another wave of water. This time, however, the water shot up like a geyser and took Vergil with him, causing him to fly in the air. "Dante!!" he yelled, reaching up in the air, anything that might stop him or save him. Dante clapped his hands and cheered as Vergil flew into the air. 

In the small reprieve between the water shooting again, Vergil swam to Dante upon returning to the surface. "Enjoying yourself, there, brother?" Dante asked. "Stuff it." Vergil snapped, wiping his nose from the water that was currently falling out of it. "Come on, let's get out of here." Dante said, swimming towards the edge of the fountain, while Vergil followed. There was enough distraction from the water that they could exit without much fanfare. And when they did, Vergil doubled over, coughing all the water out of his system. 

"You ok?" Dante asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The touch was smooth and caring. Something Vergil wasn't so quick to turn away from. The touch was a small comfort Vergil thought he could afford. But he couldn't let it show too long, Dante would be so quick to smile and open his mouth. "Yes...I'm..." he coughed. "..just fine." 

He unceremoniously spit out some water and wiped his mouth of the residue, when Dante looked at him with concern. "Gross." he said with a wink. "Takes one to know one." Vergil countered. "Touche!" Dante yelled, clapping his hands, smiling at his brother. A sigh. Vergil shook his head at his brother, turning his head, looking up at the building before them. "So...Bellaigo, this place is called. "Yup, I hear it's pretty high end. But so is everywhere here." "Might I ask, Dante, considering your terrible debt and money problems, why did you think coming to Las Vegas was a good idea?" Vergil asked.

Dante groaned. "You really had to bring that up, bro?" "Naturally." Vergil replied coolly, "Las Vegas is a gambler's haven. Nightclubs and women are high end and expensive here, too. It's also terribly touristy." "Yeah...I was kinda worried about that. In the middle of the summer of all times. Not only is it hot as balls out here, but there's just too many people. And that run in with the cop really messed with my nerves." there was a tone of despair in Dante's voice. Despair, maybe tiredness. Exasperation. And they were still so tired from fighting in hell for as long as they were. In addition to all the fighting against Urizen and the Qliphoth, Dante couldn't remember the last time he got a good night's rest. 

He hasn't slept well in 24 years anyway...

The two were silent for a few good seconds when Vergil sneezed and coughed out some more water. "How do you expect we get a hotel room? Or where should we stay? I assume these casino hotels are ridiculously expensive." he said, crossing his arms. "They are. I don't really know what our option is. Maybe, we should have gone to Nero first." Dante replied.

At the thought of Nero, Vergil flinched. Dante sighed. "You're going to have to talk about that sometime, you know." he said. "Perhaps.." Vergil sighed. "Vergil.." Dante said. Vergil said nothing, but gave Dante a glare harsh enough to shut him up. One day, he would have to acknowledge Nero, but now, they had to focus on where they were, or, how to survive where they were now. Not that they were in the dangers of hell, but they were in society, and neither brother knew how to interact. Hell, Dante took the job against Urizen to escape the prospect of going to a birthday party. 

"Well..I still have those comps from Atlantic City...Bally's Casino isn't too far away from here. We can get a room." Dante said. "Comps? How the hell did you...did you gamble?" Vergil asked. "Lady and I took a job out in New Jersey. We went to Atlantic City in between jobs and hit the tables. Lady, of course, won 500 dollars, and I lost 3." Dante said. "Hundred?" 

"Hundred." Dante sighed. 

"Dante.." Vergil said, shaking his head.

"Oh shut up, it gave me enough comps for a free room. Let's go check in." Dante said, "After we go to a store and get some new clothes and some toiletries." "Shouldn't the room have some? At least shampoo and conditioner?" Vergil asked. "Yeah, but no toothbrush and we need clean underwear and other stuff." Dante said, walking past his brother.

The two walked into a small gift shop, and Vergil looked horrified at the idea of communicating with the people in the store. "Just stay behind me, I'll do all the talking." Dante said, and for once, Vergil was happy, if not relieved about Dante's cavalier persona. 

With what little money Dante had on his credit card, he got some small shampoo, mouthwash, lotion, conditioner, soap and body wash, facial scrub and a few disposable razors, among other necessary items. As he went to the cashier to ring them up, he noticed Vergil looking at a pair of black sweatpants. "You want those, Verge?" he asked. "They look comfortable...though not entirely my style." Vergil replied, getting a chuckle out of Dante.

"Sorry it's not Victorian leather." Dante said, grabbing the pants, "let's get you a shirt, too." 

Vergil looked at the clothing that Dante bought for himself; a pair of jeans and a white tank top, along with a red button down shirt. He grabbed a black tank top for his brother, and a navy blue button down shirt, walking back to the cashier. 

With the purchases done, the two left the store, and looked for a bathroom, or a place of privacy where they could change.

Once they changed, Dante couldn't help but admire Vergil in his tank and comfortable sweatpants. "You look good, Verge." he whistled, looking at his brother's muscled arms. His figure was striking and lovely. His arms were a nice toned cut, and Dante wanted to reach out and touch them. 

Vergil allowed his eyes to roam Dante's figure in the same outfit; jeans and a white tank, taking a small peek at the chest hair that poked out of his tank, and down the abs that showed through the tight cotton. Dante almost caught him looking, but Vergil quickly looked away, a small blush appearing in his cheeks. He pretended to ignore it and walked past him on the way to Bally's. Vergil took a shy peek at his brother's ass and prayed Dante would never find out. 

The two walked past some more Elvis and Johnny Cash impersonators, along with a tour guide who tried to sell them a package to the Grand Canyon, and finally made their way into the lobby at Bally's. 

Only to be stopped by a security guard.

They stopped, the guard looking right at Vergil. Sure, since they've been apart for twenty-four years, Dante noticed that Vergil had barely aged from his nineteen years, and that Dante had practically been hit by a aging stick, and the difference was staggering. Dante stiffed a laugh when the guard looked at Vergil and asked, "You have ID, sir?" 

"ID?" Vergil asked, looking at Dante with alarm. Somehow, his younger twin hadn't been carded. It made no sense, he was the older, after all. "This is ridiculous, I'm forty-three years old..." Vergil growled to his brother. Dante smirked, the reality of their ages slapping him across the face again. 

And how do you tell a security guard that you don't have any identification because you haven't lived in the human world for twenty-four years, and you two had just come back from the underworld? Dante had his wallet, credit card and ID, but Vergil had none. He didn't even know a way around their situation. Really, he was just trying to go into the main lobby and get a hotel room, but this was a very big obstacle to overcome. 

"Look, I don't have all day, either he shows his ID or you two can't come in." the guard said, obviously annoyed at all the time the two men were taking. They moved out of line to let others come into the casino, none without their own unappreciative growls for taking too long in line, and not to mention they still stunk to high heaven. 

"Well, I must have lost his ID somewhere in the chaos of the Underworld. Good sir, can you tell us where we can get new ones at?" Dante asked, flashing the guard a big smile. He only hoped it worked. "In all honesty, my brother here smells terrible, and we're trying to get a room, so we can get ourselves cleaned up.." he added, winking at Vergil, who had suddenly glared at him.

"Hey! I don't see you smelling like roses here, brother!" he yelled. "Shut up, Verge, I'm trying to get you past security. Then we'll figure out your ID problem, because you need one here." Dante whispered in his ear. Vergil flinched at Dante's closeness, then crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

"Well, yes..you two do smell like hot garbage, I suppose it's only fair to let you two get cleaned up. But next time, your younger brother needs his ID." the guard said, letting the two through. "I am the older brother!" Vergil yelled as Dante pushed him through the doors. 

When the two got into the casino floor, Dante was about to speak, when the sound of a slot machine rang loudly. The sound caused Vergil to shout and visibly jump in the air, causing Dante to laugh again, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You ok, there, brother?" he asked. "Yeah...just...what the hell was that sound?" Vergil asked.

Dante hummed and looked over at the machine with the flashing lights. Something Chinese, with fans and tigers, workers with suits and ties ran to the machine, where an older lady was jumping up and down, cheering. Dante smirked. "Oh, I get it. She must have won a jackpot." 

He grinned at Vergil when he said "Jackpot", causing the older to roll his eyes. 

"Come on, let's go get a room. You're taking a shower first, stinky brother." he said, grasping Vergil's hand and dragging him towards the hotel check in. 

As they walked, he noticed Vergil was growing increasingly frustrated and overwhelmed by all the people on the casino floor, and by the lights and noises the machines were making. Right... Dante thought, this might be too much for him. He'd only been in hell for twenty-four years, and the lights and noises of the machines were very, very loud. 

When the two walked past a roulette table, Vergil jumped again at the sound of everyone cheering when the little ball stopped at the lucky number. He jumped again at the dice table, and Dante held him close trying to walk as fast as possible, to get him away from all the noise. 

Finally, they made it to the hotel check in lobby, and Dante held Vergil behind him. Pulling out his wallet, he gave the concierge his gaming card, and asked how many comps he had on it. And..if they were still active. It had been a long time since he was at the casino-no thanks to being in hell, and Lady putting a hold on his gambling. 

"Mr. Sparda, you have enough comps for a hotel room for you and your guest, and a free buffet at any of our Caesars' Entertainment locations. May I suggest the Caesar's buffet? It's said to be one of the best in the world." 

Dante nearly drooled at the idea. He smirked and took his card back. "Well, ma'am, I like your idea. I'm gonna take you up on that. Tell you what, once you're done here, why don't you join us?" "Aren't you just adorable?" the woman replied, smiling at Dante. "How about you upgrade my guest and I to a suite? And you come upstairs and visit? I'll get a bottle of wine, just the three of us." 

Vergil growled. 

The concierge laughed. "You really are something else, Mr. Sparda, I have to admit it's been a while since a man talked to freshly to me. My shift doesn't end until 10pm tonight, so maybe I'll see you then." 

She handed Dante the keys to the upstairs suite at the 19th floor, and he waved to her, flashing a flirty smile, when he and Vergil went to the elevators. "You...are insufferable." he growled. 

"And I..." Dante sang, waving the hotel key in Vergil's face, "just got us the best suite in the hotel.." Vergil chuckled, crossing his arms when the two got off at the 19th floor, walking towards the end of the hall, when they made it to room 1943. "Nineteen forty-three." Dante said, looking at the numbers on the door. 

"Huh...funny numbers, aren't they?" he asked, taking a look at Vergil, who finally let out the breath he was holding. "Almost home, Verge." he said, putting the key into the slot. When the door opened, Dante took his hand, and pulled Vergil inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can all tell, Vergil's IQ drastically drops when he's around Dante. Bless. :p

**Author's Note:**

> For you lovely people on the Spardacest server. I did it! <3


End file.
